Lullaby
by Foxzet
Summary: Patamon can't sleep because he's afraid of dark, so he asks if Gatomon could sing him a song. PataGato. Please R&R!


Patamon was lying on his bed. His eyes were wide open, and he looked worried and scared. "Why is it...", Patamon thought to himself. "Why must I be such a coward? If Gatomon found out, she'd laugh at me and think I'm pathetic, I'm sure of it."  
Patamon turned around to look at Gatomon, his Angel of Light. "She's so adorable when she's sleeping..."he thought, and smiled a little. Still he couldn't sleep.

All of a sudden, Patamon got an urge to sneeze. "Oh no, not now! I'll awake here!!" he thought to himself, while trying to prevent the sneeze. "Ah... Ah... Aaah...!" Patamon managed to block the sneeze. "Whew! That was a close-" "Patamon? Are you still up?"  
Gatomon's voice asked. "Oh man..." Patamon said quietly while turning around. Gatomon was sitting on her bed, all woken up. "Err... Hi, Gatomon!" Patamon said and waved at her. "Sorry. I woke you up, didn't I?" "It's okay." Gatomon said in a soft voice and smiled at Patamon, making him blush.  
"But why on earth are you still up? I thought you were sleeping two hours ago." "Well, it's just that, umm..." Patamon started, but closed his mouth all of a sudden. "What is it?" Gatomon asked. "N-nothing that you should worry about, hehehe..." Patamon said nervously. "Oh, come on sweetie, you can tell me." Gatomon said.  
"Fine..." Patamon said. "Just promise me one thing." "Anything you want." Gatomon said. "Promise me... Promise me that you won't laugh, okay?" Patamon said quietly and blushed a little.  
"I promise." Gatomon said and smiled at him again. "Now what's your problem?"

"Okay, here's the deal..." Patamon said, took a deep breath, and started talking. "I am unable to sleep when it is so... Dark. When I'm at TK's, I have a night light of some sort. Because.  
Gatomon, I'm afraid of dark." Patamon blushed deep red and covered his face with his palms. Gatomon stared at him quietly. "Oh..." "There. Feel free to laugh. I can take it." Patamon said, still hiding behind his hands. "Of course not." She said in a strong voice, causing Patamon to look at her. "I promised I won't laugh. Besides, your problem is a common one." "R-really?" Patamon looked at her confused. "Yeah. To be honest, I'm a little afraid of dark, too." "Yeah, I guess everyone is a LITTLe afraid." Patamon says, sounding kinda sad. "But everyone else can still sleep, even though they're afraid of darkness. I'm just pathetic..." SLAP! Gatomon slapped Patamon in the face. "OW! What the-" "Don't say that!!" Gatomon yelled at him. "Do you think I fell in love with you because you're pathetic?!"  
"I... I... Don t know..." Patamon started to feel ashamed. "Patamon, there's nothing to be so embarrassed about this. It is perfectly fine to be afraid of dark." Gatomon explained Patamon, causing him to feel himself even more ashamed. "M...Maybe you're right. Sorry." "No", Gatomon said and gently stroked Patamon's chin. "I am sorry about hitting you. I just needed you to realise that you shouldn t be ashamed."  
"Thanks." Patamon said, and gave Gatomon a kiss. Gatomon was a little surprised, but didn't matter.

"Feeling any better?" Gatomon asked him. "Yeah." Patamon said. "Although I am still unable to sleep..." He added and frowned. "Well, is there anything I can do?" Gatomon asked him. "Well, otherwise I'd ask you to turn on the lights, but I don't want you to be awake the whole night." Patamon replied, took a breath, and looked at Gatomon's eyes. "There is one thing I'd like you to do." "Anything you want, love." Gatomon said softly and smiled at him. "Could you... Sing me a lullaby?" Patamon said, and blushed a little. Gatomon stared at him. "A... A lullaby?" "Yeah. I know it sounds stupid, but I think I d be able to sleep if you sang to me. "But... I, I m really bad at singing..." "What, are you kidding me? I ADORE your voice!" Patamon said to her. "We've heard you singing, and trust me, everyone thinks your voice is fantastic." Gatomon blushed a little and looked surprised. "Y-You do?" Gatomon got a little more confidence. "Fine. I could give it a shot." Gatomon looked at Patamon, and noticed that his face had a pure smile. "I heard Kari's mom singing this song to Kari one night. I'll have to change some of the words, of course." Gatomon catched her breath, and started to sing.

"Lullaby, and good night. Gatomon loves this sweet Patamon.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms."

At this point, Patamon yawned, and closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

Gatomon stopped singing, and looked at Patamon: He was fast asleep. "Oh, it... It worked!" Gatomon thought to herself. She walked next to Patamon's pet, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and whispered to his ear:  
"I love you, my dear Angel of Hope." Gatomon yawned, climbed in her bed, and started to sleep...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song Gatomon was singing is called "Lullaby and Good Night". The lyrics would go like this:  
Lullaby, and good night. [ Mommy / Daddy ] loves this sweet [ name .  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within God's sight! 


End file.
